


𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙚

by cigarettesandsmoke



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Passion, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦... 𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙚

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

Her skin crawled as she felt his hand grip almost non threateningly on her shoulder. She wanted to puke, in fact it was taking all of her willpower to not.

“We’re newlyweds.” He whispered, moving closer behind her.

She stood still, almost like an ice sculpture as his arms enveloped her waist. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, hitting the hardwood floor beneath her feet.

She gasped when her phone began to buzz from the kitchen counter – she couldn’t have been more thankful for whoever it was calling. She found herself gently nudging for Tom to let go of her and he did, reluctantly.

 _“Hello.”_ She answered.

 _“Lizzie, Donald is in intensive care. He’s been shot walking home.”_ Reddington told her.

 _“What?! W-where… where?!”_ She yelled down the phone.

 _“Just grab whatever you need and head outside. I’ve sent Dembe to pick you up.”_ He said and hung up.

She scrambled around in her bag to check for her badge and gun before putting her phone in her pocket and making her way to the door.

“Can’t someone else save the world tonight?” Tom sighed.

“My partners been shot, okay. I’ll see you in the morning.” She smiled falsely before slamming the door behind her.

She saw the headlights flashing a little walk away down the street and jogged to the car and immediately got in the back. Liz and Dembe didn’t say a word to one another as they drove – her mind was too preoccupied.

It was only when she saw that they had pulled up outside of Reddington’s latest safe house that she opened her mouth.

“Why are we here?” She asked but he only pointed to the door.

She walked over and looked back at him before cautiously entering. She took in her surroundings and noticed one single light turned on at the end of the house. She hesitantly made her way down the narrow corridor to discover Reddington sat with his head in his hands.

It was only when he sighed and went to pick up his whiskey on the glass coffee table that he was aware of her presence.

“Lizzie.” He whispered, standing up.

He wasted no time, he practically ran over to her and held her in his warm embrace. He squeezed her tightly before easing off his grip and running his hands through her hair whilst kissing her forehead.

“Lizzie.” He sighed.

She was puzzled as she rested her hands on his hips and found comfort in his unexpected hug. She pulled away after a few minutes and looked into his eyes.

“W-where’s Ressler?” She asked, having difficulty finding her voice.

He let go of her and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Lizzie, Donald is fine...” he began. “You on the other hand, well I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I sat by idly and practically watched you be… forced into-” he said, not being able to finish his sentence.

“…how did you know that Tom was, you know?” She asked.

“I ordered some trusted men to watch your house after you discovered Tom isn’t who you thought.” He told her.

She felt a tear escape her eye for the second time but for a different reason – yet found herself pushing him abruptly back. He groaned as he felt his back thud off the sofa. She broke down sobbing and fell to the floor.

It took him a moment but he eventually sat up and nudge himself onto the edge of the seat, pulling her toward him. He managed to lift up her shaky body and carried her over to the white furry rug, just in front of the fireplace.

He laid her down and propped up her head by a cushion before grabbing a spare blanket from under the sofa and laying it atop her. He squatted beside her as she stared into the flames, not saying a word. Just as he began to leave her be she reached out and curled her fingers around his wrist.

She gently pulled him down to her and he slipped in under the blanket behind her. She rested his hand atop her stomach and he kissed the back of her neck.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Her voice broke.

“You’re the strongest woman I know, Lizzie. You’ll get through this.” He whispered into her ear.

“Why me… why did you pick me? I’m nothing special.” She told him.

“Remember what I said the last time you told me something a little similar to that?” He questioned.

“No. You’re a man of honeyed words.” She scoffed and he chuckled.

“I said… oh, I think I you’re very special.” He reminded her, speaking in the exact same tone as he once did.

She rolled over and faced him, her hand running up and down his chest. He smiled warmly at her, admiring the beauty before him. She closed her eyes as he ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

“So very special.” He told her, his lips lingering.

The fact that she wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his deep masculine chest didn’t go unnoticed, but he knew that she was emotional and reminded himself that he deceived her earlier so that she didn’t have to be taken advantage of.

A few minutes later he heard her breathing become calmer and he laid her back down onto her back and had to remind himself that if he was to caress her cheek or stroke her soft strands of her that she would awake.

He instead finished the last of his whiskey and went through into the kitchen to clean up. He brushed against one of the handles on his cupboards and gasped before gripping the side of the countertop. He was hard, erect for the woman he had vowed to save from evil.

Once he did the dishes he headed upstairs and brushed his teeth before going to the toilet. He undressed down to his underwear and undershirt. He wasn’t sure how long he stared at his bed for but he eventually grabbed one of the pillows and walked downstairs.

He looked at Liz, sound asleep and sighed before joining her. Yes, he should have slept in his own bed rather than tempt himself but he knew he’d feel nothing but guilt either way and decided he’d rather not leave her by herself.

He quietly laid his head onto his own pillow and pulled some of the blanket over himself put not too much because he knew the fire wouldn’t burn out for a good while.

~

When he awoke in the morning he felt Liz’s smaller hands on his abdomen as she rested her head atop his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled widely. He’d wanted nothing more than for her to be comfortable around him since the day they met.

Yet, he hadn’t expected her to trust him so early on in their arrangement. Nor was he expecting himself to accept it so willingly.

He tried to move his arm but chuckled lightly when he felt the pins and needles make there way throughout it. He weaved it cautiously from underneath her, but she awoke just as he was laying atop her with his waist pressed against her crotch.

“What are you doing?” She asked sleepily, feeling herself being lowered into her back.

“I’m afraid you gave me a dead arm.” He chuckled, kneeling in between her.

She yawned before pulling him down by the collar of his undershirt and wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned when he felt her touch his morning wood but she only giggled.

“Something amusing?” He asked, shaking his arm before placing both hands at either side of her face.

“I think we both know the answer to that.” She said wryly.

“Well I can’t help it. You know this is one of two reasons as for why I envy women.” He told her.

“Oh and what’s the other?” She inquired.

“Orgasms.” He stated simply.

“What?!” She laughed uncontrollably.

“Well you can all have multiple orgasms whereas us men can only have one. It’s more upsetting than you realize.” He said.

“At least men don’t have to fake it.” She shrugged.

“I guess you have a point.” He chuckled.

She took her right hand and ran it down his clothed chest until she reached the hem. She then slid her hand over his bare skin and tugged lightly on the whispers of hair. She pulled him down by his neck and he rested on his elbows.

“Lizzie…” he whispered, trying to not give in to his vulnerability. “Think about this for a moment, sweetheart.” He told her.

“I already have.” She said simply.

She gazed into his eyes before averting to his lips and so on. She took her hand from his neck and cupped his cheek, brushing her thumb back and forth over his light stubble of a beard.

“Lizzie.” He whispered once more before feeling her soft lips against his.

She moaned when she felt his hand run over her ass and give it a little squeeze. They both couldn’t believe what was happening.

Since the moment she walked down those black site stairs her eager eyes taking him in she knew that it was going to be difficult to keep herself composed.

For him, it was the moment she jammed a ball point pen into his neck out of rage. Something so deadly made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He pushed his hard bulge against her and she closed her eyes before parted her lips to moan. He lifted his head up and continued to rub against the exact same spot to please her, finding himself mesmerized by her bodies reaction.

“Raymond.” She moaned which threw him back a little.

She’d never said his forename before, it was certainly unexpected. In fact, she had thrown him off so much that before he knew it she was the one on top of him.

She undressed as he eyed her with his mouth gaping open. It took a moment for his mind to catch up with him. The moment she took her underwear off and straddled his lap once more he cupped her ass and kissed her passionately.

He felt her have a squeeze at his bulge but he had better ideas. He released her lips from his and pushed her up to sit on his face instead. He held her down as he ran his tongue along her slit.

He could tell she’d never done it before by the way her thighs quivered. But with a bit of encouragement she began to ride him with a little bit of enthusiasm, not preventing a single moan from escaping her lips.

Within a matter of minutes he had her trembling but for a different reason this time. He found himself squirming and grinding into the air as she moaned uncontrollably.

“Fuck, Raymond. Oh fuck!” She moaned loudly as she rode his face.

He held her hips in place for a small while, finding himself enjoying drowning in her fluid. He didn’t want to waste so much as a droplet.

He eventually loosened his grip and when she moved onto his lap he began to notice the marks on her inner thighs. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her lightly.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked calmly.

“No.” She responded, smiling.

He was about to argue but felt her fingers curl around the waistband of his underwear. He looked down at her hands before kneeling up and pulling them down for her. He lifted each leg up and pulled them off before throwing them over to where she left her clothes.

He looked into her eyes and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

“Are you sure about this, Lizzie?” He asked, not feeling deserving of her.

“Yes, Raymond. Yes I’m sure.” She told him and he nodded.

He reached down with his left hand and began to pump himself, letting out a faint gasp of air as he closed his eyes. Once he was definitely ready he rubbed his tip against her intimate flesh before burying himself inside of her.

“Oh, Lizzie.” He moaned as he felt her walls fully surround her.

She felt so heavenly, so pure. Even as he heard her blissful moans he still didn’t think of himself to be worthy of her, but was to selfish to lose her.

He hovered his lips over hers, breathing against them as he thrusted into her gently. When she opened her eyes he captured them in his and she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking his shorn hair with one hand and grasping his neck with the other.

“You’re so beautiful, so very beautiful.” He told her.

She looked into his eyes as they both began to go a little faster and found herself lost in their color. She’d never been so close to him, never noticed just how mesmerizing his sage green beauty’s were.

“Raymond, please.” She said, barely above a whisper.

She was so close, she left go of his neck and grabbed a fistful of the white fur rug beneath her. She heard Raymond becoming breathless but was truly thrown over the edge when she heard him release a long, intense moan. She arched her back and came with an unexpected drawn out moan.

Just as he was about to hide his face in the crook of her neck he found himself overcome with a strange but satisfying feeling from seeing her beauty. He thrusted gently into her and came deep within her.

“Lizzie.” He whispered, slumping forward.

He slumped off her and laid an arm over her waist as he rested his head on her chest. He curled up into a ball and found himself becoming overjoyed with comfort. He was content for the first time since he was a boy.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He teared up.

He let out a long breath he didn’t realize was deep within him when he felt her stroke his hair and kiss his head.

“I love you too, Raymond.” She said.

He held her tightly and drew shapes into her abdomen as she stroked his scalp and pressed the odd kiss on his thinning patch. Sure, she was married… but her husband wasn’t who he said he was – a fake. Never did she think she’d be in love with number four on the FBI’s most wanted list, but she’s certainly more than content with it.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
